


Because everyone needs a right hand woman

by et_cetera55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked to imagine one of the Sherlock characters in a theme park... I decided to inflict the torment on Mycroft!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because everyone needs a right hand woman

Mycroft was unsurprised to find a very small teddy bear clutching a pink stick of rock on his desk. It was the same every year. And every year it brought back the same memories:

* * *

To Mycroft’s horror, he found himself fidgeting. It was the fault of these dratted clothes, he was sure of it. How anyone could be expected to comport themselves with dignity and decorum whilst wearing _jeans_ and a _tee-shirt_ he had no idea. Nor could he comprehend why his Russian contact would choose to have a meeting somewhere as distasteful as this.

Mycroft pursed his lips as he remembered how Anthea had very carefully shown no expression whatsoever when she heard that the _rendez-vous_ was to be inside Chessington World of Adventures. Adjacent to _Toadies crazy cars_ to be precise – a ride which appeared to involve small children dragging their over-indulgent parents into ludicrously coloured cars followed by a tour that was comprised of the bastardisation of a classic piece of children’s literature. To his horror, the little imbeciles actually seemed to be enjoying it.

Anthea returned from the refreshment kiosk and handed him an overlarge, damp cup that supposedly had some branded beverage in it somewhere in amongst the half-melted ice cubes.

“No sign, Mike?”

Mycroft congratulated himself on being reasonably successful at suppressing the instinctive shudder that terrible appellation brought on.

“Not yet.”

Anthea tilted her head to one side, scanning the area rather obviously.

“Then I think perhaps we should move away for a bit.”

Mycroft was a little taken aback. His assistant didn’t normally offer her opinion unless asked – as was entirely appropriate. His surprise must have shown in his expression as she continued,

“I think people are starting to notice us. After all, we have been lingering here for over half an hour. The people who are currently wondering where our child is will soon be wondering whether it should be site security or the police they alert first to the presence of two childless adults loitering near a children’s play area.” She glanced around again. “Are you _sure_ that the… er… your friend is reliable?”

“Thompson assured me that he is an essential… friend.”

Anthea chewed on her lip – a sign Mycroft had learnt meant she was about to say something she thought he wouldn’t appreciate.

“Would this be the same Thompson that you were promoted above last month? The one who has been working at the agency for twenty years compared to your five…?”

Mycroft did not believe he had ever felt like such a fool as in that moment. He managed to resist the urge to curse loudly. Unfortunately he couldn’t control his body’s more physiological reaction: he hoped Anthea (and any other watchers) would assume his complexion was due to sunburn. He did have very fair skin.

“I believe you may be right,” he said, through gritted teeth. “There is probably live footage of us now being broadcast around the office. We should leave before we give them any more.”

Anthea was still chewing on her lip.

“Perhaps,” she said, “we could instead go on some of the rides? We could pretend we enjoyed the opportunity to have an all expenses paid trip to the park? In fact, we should probably get some lunch and buy some souvenirs as well, to maintain our cover you understand. After all, it will be _Thompson_ who has to justify the expenses.”

Mycroft looked down into the all-too-innocent expression of his assistant. Perhaps something _could_ be salvaged from this mess.

“I believe you may be right,” he conceded. “Where do you suggest we begin?”

* * *

Mycroft glanced down at the bear, smiling slightly. It was this day ten years ago that he had first appreciated how truly devious a person Anthea could be, and how much of a wonderful assistant that trait made her. He hoped the large bunch of exotic flowers left on _her_ desk conveyed to her how glad he was to have discovered it.


End file.
